Out of the Ordinary, Very Unnecessary
by Spacensky
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day for everyone. Dib and Zim would fight over something stupid and Gaz would step in, probably to hurt someone. Only one thing is very off this time... Zim makes Gaz laugh. [ZAGR or ZAGF, up to you]


Hey! so I wrote this last year (before I had the courage to upload anything here haha) and I just wanted to post it. The story kinda came to me one night and I thought "shoot gotta write this down" so basically this is totally raw and unedited. Might come back to it later to fix, maybe not?

Either way, I hope you enjoy! :)

—

She remembered when the rain burned his bright, lime skin. She made the mistake of thinking water burned him-rather, it was the pollutants in the water that burned him-and she flinched regular tap water at the irken in attempt to stop his annoying threats about enslaving mankind. He stood there, silent, and shuddered with rage.

She wasn't afraid of zim in the least bit. Whatever he would attempt to do would not faze her and he knew it. She just wished his irritable attention was back at her brother dib and not herself at the moment.

"YOU!" He bellowed-Everything the damn idiot said was loud enough to wake the dead, too boisterous, noisy, pompous-"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU FILTHY HUMAN?!" His lackluster pronunciation of "human" accentuated his foreignness to this planet-truly, the people around her were all too dense to even recognize him for what he was, and hoped she wasn't the only genius alive.

An overstatement? Perhaps. Egotistical? Absolutely. And Gazlene membrane had come to believe she was the sole genius of her town. Her awareness and rationality was unmatched, according to herself. And, this often led to a creeping loneliness causing isolation, detachment, from her peers. but, her counter was tuning out such a negative feeling through her precious video games; the only good thing to come out of mankind.

Her antisocial and cold behavior became her strength against the dull world, but she realized her nurtured apathy was tested by one moronic green alien: Zim.

He-along with her equally annoying sibling, dib-made his presence known to her, and her rage surfaced. He always did something too stupid to ignore, or was too loud, obnoxious, at some times menacing, a megalomaniac, and so on and so forth. He practically begged for a beating from her-he once made a poor sighted move to use her as an umbrella.

Burning his skin was interesting to see the first time. The second time, she hoped, would be more entertaining.

"Why aren't you burning? Doesn't water hurt you?" Her rough tone made her inquiry sound like an accusation.

"It doesn't matter what burns me or not! You dared to interrupt the great and mighty Zim for announcing his brilliant plan to-"

She sensed a rant coming on, and decided to shut him up by hurling the now empty glass cup at his head. It shattered violently at impact, and a light purple transparent liquid teemed where the glass cut into his skin.

He let out a shriek of pain,"I didn't even do anything to you, you worm!"

"You were being loud, so loud that the neighbors next door became deaf." She said

Zim let out a low growl, and furrowed his eyes. Anything related to The Dib was an enemy, and Gaz was more than a nuisance whenever she showed up.

One may perhaps assume both gaz and zim would see eye to eye, and empathize with each other's sincere hatred for humanity. Gaz-although she hated to admit it- would have been willing to aquatint him, if she had the capacity to care more. But circumstance, motivation and personality was a thick dividing wall between a blooming partnership, a wall neither really cared about breaking down.

It was routine really: Zim, before battle, acknowledged gaz's presence in a mocking manner while confronting Dib, and gaz at least made eye contact before leaving Dib to his own wits to pursue her own interests.

But there were certain moments where they crossed paths, and of course disputes almost always ensued. What was increasingly disturbing was that it became part of the routine as time went by, the more Dib became more engrossed in his paranormal investigation towards zim.

both disliked knowing their-whatever they were to each other relationship wise- grew into a more confrontational issue.

They both came to hate it because, there was a sort of intrigue with one another that surfaced.

Fascination pacified exasperation.

Gaz widened her eyes at the ooze,"woah! Is that your blood or something? That's actually kinda cool. I hope this stupid earth glass doesn't bring out all of it. That would be sad" she somewhat teased

Zim plucked out the shards haplessly, and although still wincing at his wounds, his skin seemed to already begin trapping any more escaping blood.

"I'll have you know that irkens-the superior race in the galaxy- also have the ability, gaz, to self heal faster than your awful race." Zim announced

"Tch, humans stink. Don't remind me I'm one" Gaz said. She attempted to seem unimpressed by zim's alien talents. Hopefully he didn't notice her brief interest. "I'm glad your not as loud anymore. otherwise, we have some old China back at home could also throw at you."

Zim stepped back in alarm "well, I was done with me announcing my BRILLIANT plan anyways! I don't know why you always throw something at my marvelous mighty head!"

"Don't forget utterly huge head." Gaz added.

"Eh?"

"Your alien head is, like, as big as your body, it's too big for that tiny thing you call a body" she gestured to his thin frame.

Zim's pride seemed wounded, but attempted to cover up by retaliation,"well, YOUR HEAD IS ALSO TOO BIG FOR ITS BODY, STINK CHILD!"

"Maybe because I'm smart." She smirked

"Ugh, then that makes your insult a compliment! I'm smart too then! So stop mocking my head!" Zim pouted

A light sound escaped gaz's now upturned mouth, a quick chortle that caught both irken and child off guard.

Zim made gaz laugh.

A genuine laugh, unlike moments where unfortunate events (events that involved Zim more often than not) brought forth a mean spirited laugh. Between strangers or passive friends such a brief laugh would seem normal. But between someone like gaz and zim? It was unheard of. A breach in the mutual dislike for each other.

For someone like Dib, the moment was utterly disturbing. He had been in a stance ready to fight zim once more, and his sister happened to be at his side for the moment. He allowed her time to deal with zim-she was creative in quieting zim faster than he ever could- and silently rooted for her until the exchange of that condemned friendly laugh.

Dib shouted,"enough zim! No more playing around! We finish this fight for those robo-egg torpedo nuclear bombs!"

Gaz found the opportunity to cede from the uncomfortable scene and said,""we"? No. I never get involved with your stupid fights. I'd much rather be home paying super shroom siblings." She started off home, turning away from the boys in disinterest as always.

What she did not mean to do, was make eye contact with zim as she began to turn home. His face was a sort of confused and surprised look, as if a part of him pondered what he did different that made THAT happen. And she gave a look, in turn, that was of confusion as well, and perhaps a bit of conflict or maybe annoyance.

Dib as well was confused with the exchange, but took advantage of zim's distraction and charged for war.

And it only took a moment for things to turn back to normal, as weird as "normal" was.

Gaz was apathetic, and too bright to be caught up with the boys. She had better things to do than deal with zim.

Zim made no effort to fight Gaz since she never got in the way usually, and let her be. His energy was always focused on Dib.

Dib always was the self proclaimed hero and defender of earth, and daily fought his green foe.

That was how it's been.

And everyone, in vain, made an attempt to erase THAT certain instance from their minds in order to keep everything as it should be.


End file.
